La última puerta al paraíso
by NeyLoveAquiarius
Summary: Pequeño one-shot. ¿Y si Kardia de Scorpio fuera mujer y la maestra de Milo? ¿Y si Dégel estuviera enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho? ¿Y si el discipulo de Dégel, Camus, y Milo fueran amigos? ¿Podrían ser esa familia que tanto quieren?


Título: La última puerta al paraíso

La mañana era demasiado tranquila para su gusto, y eso que el adoraba la paz y la tranquilidad, pero no podía evitar sentirse incompleto al saber que ella no estaba ahí para fastidiarle la mañana.

Todo el mundo había notado que las actitudes de Dégel de Acuario habían cambiado desde la repentina desaparición de Kardia de Scorpion. Pues él era el más afectado al ocurrir esto.

Si bien Kardia había tenido amigos, incluso un hijo en el santuario, ninguno estaba tan afectado como Dégel. Pues este Acuariano estaba perdida y locamente enamorado de su loca amiga, que a veces había llegado a ser su amante en aquellas noches en las que él se volvía un cobarde y no lograba decirle lo que realemente sentía.

-Papá -llamó un pequeño peliverde de adorables ojos azules.

-¿Sí, Camus? -respondó parándose de la cama.

-Son las diez de la mañana, Milo debe tener hambre.

Una punzada en su corazón. Milo era el hijo adoptivo y discipulo de Kardia, además de ser el mejor amigo Camus, su hijo de 4 años. El Acuariano se había comprometido de todo corazón a cuidar de el niño hasta que no le quedase un ápice de su alma.

Como si se tratara de un rayo enviado por Zeus, Dégel se organizó, subió a su hijo a sus hombros y bajo a la velocidad de la luz las escaleras que separaban a Acuario de Escorpio. Fue un completo caos entrar y ver al niño de tambien cuatro años tratando de apagar un fuego que el mismo había provocado. Dégel congeló ese fuego en un instante

-¿Qué paso? -le preguntó Dégel al niño, alzando una ceja.

-Ahm... es que yo... tenía hambre -dijo el pequeño peliazul sonrojado cerrando sus ojos turquesas.

Su rostro inocente y tan lleno de ternura le recordó al de la misma Kardia cuando tenía la misma edad que el pequeño

-¿Queréis el desayuno de la carita Feliz?

¡Adiós tristezas!

No había nada en este -o otro- mundo que los niños adoraran más que el desayuno de la carita feliz. Para ver esa alegría un rato más antes de que Milo se lamentara otra vez por la desaparición de su madre, salió corriendo a la cocina con la idea de que eso podría solucionarlo por unas horas.

Mientras se disponía acomodar la sonrisa de tocino del plato de Milo, oyó gritos de los niños, como si hubieran roto algo muy preciado para el dueño de la casa. Automáticamente abandonó la cocina.

-¡Mamá! ¡Volviste! -se detuvo de repente. Estaba a solo tres metros y su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. Mando al demonio su compostura y el desayuno, por lo que se quedó parado con una sonrisa tatuada en sus ojos mientras que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, mientras miraba como Kardia abrazaba con todo el amor de su alma a Milo.

-Claro que sí, claro que si -repetía ella, desocupando un brazo para abrazar a Camus, que tenía sus manitas en cubiendo su boca. -Los extrañé enanos.

-Mami... Mami... -decía Milo mientras que Kardia besaba su rostro, al igual que el de Camus -Sólo faltaría Dégel y seríamos una familia ¿verdad?

El susodicho reaccinó al escuchar eso. Se sintió un cobarde, si bien nunca podrían ser una familia política, podían serlo emocionalmente, pero como él no se había declarado a Kardia en el momento en el que ella le abrió su corazón, ahora este seguro se había cerrado con candado ante su prescencia.

-Tienes razón, Miluchis. Si aún Dégel está ocultando lo que no me dijo hace tres años... podemos serlo todavía ¿Qué dices, eh, Dégg? -le diriguió una mirada que le demostraba que ella lo había estado esperando en su estupidez y que su corazón seguía abierto a pesar de el dolor, lo único que Dégel de Acuario debía hacer, era avanzar. -Claro, si quieres -bajó su mirada con dolor.

-¿Y quién vendría a ser el padre y quien la madre? -dijo el con una sonrisa tierna.

Kardia soltó una carcajada y empujó a Camus, para que este le tomara el brazo a su padre y los hiciera abrazarse.

El niño captó lento, y luego arrastró a Dégel a ese abrazo tan hermosamente familiar.


End file.
